Faw
Hero Compensation (Grave):' '''the unique subjugator-exclusive ability, and what gives them the title of subjugators. When allies who have made the ally contract with them die, subjugators absorb their levels to augment their own. It is so named because of how they gain strength from the deaths of their allies resembles how heroes in works of fiction gain strength from their allies' deaths. Out of all possible skills, this skill is the only one that can be infinitely upgraded, however unlike other jobs, Subjugators cannot gain experience to increase their level, only gaining temporary level boosts. * When using this ability Tolza's hair turns from black to white and becomes wavy. His irises turn gold and scleras turn black. The cross on his face also becomes darker as they stretched across his face and seems to bleed.23 Hero's Compensation"' '''the unique subjugator-exclusive ability, and what gives them the title of subjugators. When allies who have made the ally contract with them die, subjugators absorb their levels to augment their own. It is so named because of how they gain strength from the deaths of their allies resembles how heroes in works of fiction gain strength from their allies' deaths. Out of all possible skills, this skill is the only one that can be infinitely upgraded. It is invaluable as a last resort used to defeat the extremely high-leveled Demon Overlord. Blood is not what flows through a subjugators body but a black liquid called "Black Bile". When activating Hero's Compensation the amount of Black Bile increases to the point that even their sclera (the white part of an eye) becomes black additionally, their hairs melanin is temporally absorbed turning their hair white while Hero's Compensation is active. Black Biles nature is "the permeation of conceptual energy". Subjugators distribute scanned levels into the Black Bile, one portion is spread into the body via the veins this portion can make the "Status" of the entire individual body increase dramatically granting a great increase in strength, speed etc. while the other portion is discharged from holes they have in the middle of their hands referred to as "Outlets" which can be used in various ways such as augmenting weapons, creating constructs such as a megaphone speaker or a temporary prosthetic leg or fingers and weapons, or "inject" it into a weapon to perform powerful special moves. However using Black Bile takes a toll on a Subjugators body which can cause parts of the body to be damaged and/or destroyed. After time runs out on Hero's compensation Subjugators expel the temporarily level-augmented Black Bile by crying it out. The activation Conditions for "Hero's Compensation" are # The Subjugator ingests their partners bodily fluids, usually blood, and makes a contract with that ally, even 1 ml of their partners bodily fluids is enough to fulfill the contract. The time limit for the contract is 90 days. It is impossible for a person to make a contract with two subjugators (or more) at once, whichever subjugator made the contract last is given the rights to the contract (they overwrite the previous contract). A person cannot make a contract with the same Subjugator twice. # The area of the scan range has a radius of 5 km, if an ally dies in a place that is too far away or on a different layer, then they are out of range for Hero's Compensation. # The effective period for scans is up to an hour after death, if too much time has passed after a death, then it will be invalid. # How long Hero's Compensation lasts depends on the amount of levels gathered. Because Black Bile can be created to be used in different tactics based on its level, when upgraded Black Bile is expelled, it goes back to its original level.